


Tape, Tea, and Trees

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

You’re sitting in class, minding your own business as you wait for the professor to come in and give his daily lecture, not looking forward to having to sit through what you would consider to be the epitome of watching paint dry, but in audio form. You impatiently tap your pencil against the desk and glare at the door as you anxiously wait for his arrival, wanting class to be over as soon as possible so you could instead waste the rest of your day away with things you actually enjoyed. However, your mindless staring at the door rewards you with the sight of—not the professor—but a rather well-dressed, lanky, and dark-haired young man, his round rimmed glasses framing his acidic eyes that seemed to dart everywhere as if he was expecting some foreign setting and not the university he’s been studying in for three years. The infamous Victor von Frankenstein. That asshole. You grit your teeth and clutch the pencil in your hand as you feel your day go from bad to worse faster than you could say “egotistical jackass.” Of all the desks he could have chosen, of all the mildly uncomfortable some days, very comfy on others, of all the tables to place his papers on

Mr Asshole overhere chose yours.

**"Could you pass some tape"** "Fine" you pass it to him reluctantly. Every atom of this man is obnoxious, his two cups, stack of books, the way he sauntered into the class like he had the answer key to every test, like achieved his goal last night

God he's annoyin-- **"Someone's a little spacey today."** Guess contemplating how horrendous he was left you staring into the void, staring at nothing in particularHe smirks as he stares you up and down, with a face with smugness levels you didn't even know were possible "And someone else looks like they rolled out of bed and shuffled down here after committing a crime the night before you slept" You said back. That should shut him up for a little. Finally a little bit of time to think.... he looks oddly nervous **"Whaaaaaat?Ha! Me? Crime? Against laws of town or nature,? crime? illegal?hahahahhahahhahaahahahahHAHAHHAHAHAHAH NOT ME"** "What? What happened?" **"NOTHING HAS HAPPENED HHHAHAHHA"** ok he's acting weird

weirder then usual, that is. "Well you aren't convincing me in the slightest that you didn't. Especially the fact you included crimes against nature. You can tell me what happen I won't (absolutely will) tell anyon--you''re leaving?" **"going to the lab, no the woods, no my dorm room. yeah. i need to breathe a little."** "Victor are you ok" **_"I'm fine damn it. I'm just going to feel some sparks.... of_** ** _caffeine." Yes Yes caffeine, nothing else_** **"** Your tea and coffee are right here. That coffee is half don" **I--I I LEFT MY BOOKS."** "they are all here, i see em in the pile" " **I NEED TO FEED THE CAT** " He starts walking away "Cats aren't allowed here and I've seen you don't have one." What is up with victor today "Are you ok, you're acting like someone's gonna electrocute yo-" **wh-- wha--- what.nonon what. what the hell did you just say"** Before you respond he walks over, fast, he's not a runner. You get up, trying to slowly walk away, like you do with a feral animal, and with the look in that mans eyes

**He might as well be**

He speeds up enough to snatch the collar of your shirt, pulling him close to you. For a brief moment you see into his eyes. Those eyes, so deep you could fall. Those eyes glowing in the light

 _Those eyes filled with pure rage_ _and fear as he looks back into yours_

He tries to scream as quietly as he can. " **What do you know about what I goddamn did"** "I- have no clue what you're talking about" " **Did you see me last night coming** **back"** "B-b-back from where?" **"Did you fucking look into my dorm"** "Victor calm down, are you ok, are you sick?!" **"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING KNOW ABOUT WHAT I GODDA--"**

_"Mr Frankenstein, please release your fellow's student's collar, and calm down. The lecture is going to start. So stop yelling, and go back to your seat."_ Oh gods no the professor is here . Lets see how this goes " **B** **ubububnononono you don't get it th--"** " _They what? Mr Frankenstein? What did they do to warrant this_ _reaction from you?" "_ **Sir this a very perso--"** _"If it's personal don't do it in my class. Speaking of"_ he turned to the class " _Class what happened here"_ That was the moment you realized how many eyes were watching me

How many eyes were watching _you and him_

how many eyes thought you liked that rat bastard, that nasty man with the gorgeous eyes, and the perfectly paced walk, even angr--

_**Maybe you didn't hate him as much as you think** _


	2. Are you sure you don't know

_"Class dismissed"_ Everyone rushed out the lecture hall. You take your time to gather your things hoping your newly nuts classmate would leave first. So you could go to your room slowly and peacefully, without fear of this fellow hunting you. Unfortunately he had the same idea. You walk out as he follows. **"So. Now that we are out of the class"** he walks forward 'till your back is to the wall **"Did someone tell you?! Did you see where he went? Did you spy on me"** "Victor I have no idea what you are talking about." You slipped out under one of his arms, running to your dorm room, ignoring the weird stares your peers gave you. That's when you remembered something

_This is when you remembered who is in the room across from you_.

**"Open the door"**

"Why should I?!?"

**"Because A I might as well tell you at this point, B, you left your book, and c, I might,** **maybe, perhaps, possibly, need.... a touch of assistance with finding some...thing"**

"Well damn. The high and mighty Victor asking me for help? Might as well open the door" you open the doors and there stands your classmate. 

**"Aight but you're coming to my room"** "Sur----Victor what is going on in here?" **"I know it's a mess bu-"** "Victor there are papers everywhere, restraints on this table, wires all over the place, your journal is open," " **don't look"** "it just says ''''THIS WAS A MISTAKE??'''''! And oh my god's is that a leg?!?! Victor where the hell did you get that" **"ALL RIGHT LETS JUST GET TO THE STORY" "** oh. ok" **"** **howdoIphrasethis. I made a uh....... robot, yes robot! I like said my name to it and was like ''''Hey wake up''''. And it did but it kinda sorta came out ugly so I screamed at it and yelled at it and it ran in the woods and now I don't know where it is and would like to find it"**

"You're crazy" **"I'm a legend, I've** **reanim--- I made a humanoid robot. Sure it..... went rogue? yeah. But it was like a human!!!"** "So what the hell do you want me to do?" He hadn't;t explained the leg, or almost anything. Maybe the wires? **"In the woods. Get it"** "Why should I?" " **"I.... I.... i don't know. I'm just begging you to do so"**

"$40 BUCKS" 

**"I'm sorry?"**

"YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS B S JOB FOR YA? YOU'RE GIVING ME 40 DOLLARS"

**"fine. just to get that monster out of the woods. I'll get you like a flashlight or some shit."**

"Sure. Let's do this."

He walked over and put a cloak around your shoulders. For such a cold, acidic, nasty fellow the cloak was warm. It felt like being curled up with family with hot chocolate around a fire place. It felt like being hugged in just the right way. It fel-- **"Aight here's your flashlight. You go in a couple minutes. Don't look so worried! I'll be like... 15 feet behind you. We go in a few minutes"**

"I don't have a choice do I?"

**"Not anymore honeybun"**

**"** Honeybun?!??!?!?!?!?!???" 

**"I'm making shit up here ok?!"**

**Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all**


	3. Chapter 3

Rain, that's a thing usually nice, usually soothing. But when Victor is grabbing your hand scared of the thunder, and trying to stay dry, it really isn't. It's also not when gearing up to go into the woods to find a rogue robot. You pull up your rainboots, and get ready to look in the woods


End file.
